twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Hammerhead
Hammerhead is one of the vehicles introduced in the original Twisted Metal. It is always a monster truck. Twisted Metal A MONSTER that crushes its enemies under its giant tires. It handles for crud, but its power is awesome! Drivers: '''Dave & Mike '''Vehicle Name: Hammerhead Armor: 4/5 Handling: 2/5 Speed: 1/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 *Crusher: Crush your opponents under your massive tires with this attack. NOTE: Hammerhead's special move occurs automatically if you are within CRUSHING RANGE of an enemy and if you have enough SPECIAL WEAPON ENERGY UNITS left. You do not have to hit the special weapon button to execute this attack. License Plate: KILRGRN Twisted Metal 2 Clueless and looking for excitement (and chicks!), Mike N Stu are hoping to get the ultimate high when they win the contest. Drivers Names: Mike N Stu Info: Males, 17yrs, born: Seattle :A Twisted Metal Poem by Mike & Stu: :The clouds are the place :We want to be... :Far above where we can see... :Down women's shirts. :The End Vehicle Name/Type: Hammer Head/Monster Truck Handling: '''Sluggish '''Armor: '''3/5 '''Speed: '''1/5 '''Special: '''3/5 *Monster Crush: Hammer Head's Special Weapon allows the monster truck to crush an enemy under its wheels. Simply drive into another vehicle and the wheels do the rest! The weapon is automatic; it is not necessary to press the fire button. Be careful when chasing a victim! Though they cannot stop your hit-and-run, your enemies can still defend themselves! '''License Plate: BLUDEE WHLS Twisted Metal 3 This little lady isn't fixing peach cobblers for her grandchildren; she's looking for revenge. The last Twisted Metal competition blazed through Granny Dread's neighborhood and left it smoldering rubble. She's anxious to restore the peace so she can watch daytime TV while she knits tight-fitting sweaters for her cuddly pit bull, Fang. Like most grandmothers, she drives a monster off-road vehicle that comes in handy when she need to pick up her tea-sipping buddies for Bingo night. Driver Name: Granny Dread Info: Female, 97 yrs, born in Miami, Florida *"My neighborhood used to be peaceful and quiet until the Twisted Metal contest came to town. Calypso and his crew left my neighborhood a burning rubble. I can't even hear my TV with all that racket. I'll run them out once and for all!" Vehicle Name/Type: Hammerhead/Monster truck Handling: Sluggish Armor: 3/5 Speed: 1/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Stomp: Useful for ramming opponents and sending these foul-mouthed hooligans running back to their mommies. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl This teen wants nothing less than to be a hardcore rock star! If he wins, Calypso will make this wish come true! Driver Name: '''Hammerhead Vehicle This monster truck is meant for crushing cars! Its tires can grow spikes and shred other cars to pieces. Get close to your opponents and press the Fire Weapon button button for car crushing action! '''Name: '''Hammerhead '''Armor: '''8/10 '''Acceleration: '''6/10 '''Top Speed: '''5/10 '''Handling: '''5/10 '''Special Weapon: '''Spikes will come out of the wheel and the monster truck will pounce on the vehicle three times before jumping off. Twisted Metal: Head-On Hammerhead is operated by Catfish. Here he enters the tournament to claim a human trophy. To unlock him, you have to beat the Sky Track mini-game by coming in first place. Character Bio '''Name: '''Catfish '''Tale of the Tape: '''Age: 47 -- Height: 6' 1" -- Weight: 175 '''Backstory: '''Catfish, a man who prides himself as the mighty hunter, decided to modify his favorite rig to compete in this year's Twisted Metal, because after all, it's just another form of hunting, though it's done vehicular style. Catfish's illustrious, and often illegal, hunting obsession has resulted in the collection of the head of every type of big-game creature he's been able to claim to proudly hang in his trophy room. Now, Catfish's ultimate dream is to hunt the most intelligent species in the animal kingdom--the human--in an all-out, man-versus-man struggle for the survival of the fittest in the raw wilderness. Vehicle '''Name: Hammerhead Special Weapon: Ram Attack - Leaps into the air and crushes cars underneath its wheels. It will only work if there's a blue rectangle around the car when near other vehicles. Endings Twisted Metal "As you know, I shall now grant any prize you request. But I am confused. It says here you are asking for a new set of treads. Exactly what is that?" "You know man, tires," you reply. Calypso is dumbfounded: "But you could have asked for anything! Are you sure that's all you want?" "Hey dude, treads ain't cheap for a rig like this." "Ah well," says Calypso, "It's your choice." In a flash of light your monster truck is refitted with a brand new set of metal crushing tires. You slam your truck into reverse and speed out of the garage. As you race off down an LA freeway, heading into what has been the most outrageous night of your life, you vow to enter Twisted Metal again. Although, at the moment, you are having a hard time thinking of a better prize than this... * It should be noted that in the live action version, instead of asking for tires, Dave and Mike asked for Calypso's girls. Twisted Metal 2 At the end of the competition they demanded they could fly. Thinking they have the superpower to fly, they jump off of the building and fall to their deaths because Calypso actually gave them (first class!) airplane tickets instead. Twisted Metal 3 Granny Dread's wish is to have peace and quiet and watch TV. Calypso straps her into her chair with a device that keeps her eyelids open constantly, watching television, though Granny Dread couldn't stand it. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl In his ending Calypso instead of making him a rock star turns him into a teen pop-star. Twisted Metal: Head-On Catfish was happy to win and is ready to claim the last animal, the human. Even though he killed people throughout the tournament, he wanted to hunt them like an actual hunter: "I want one on one. Hiding in the bush. Just you and your best rifle against some real mean son of a gun! Some...soon to be hanging in you hallway animal!" We later see Catfish hunting in the forest, spying a shadowy image of a person. When he shot at it, he found out it was a decoy and that the hunter WAS THE HUNTED! He gets blasted by Calypso's rifle and his head was hung on the mantle, along with his rifle and knife. Trivia *Hammerhead and Spectre are the only vehicles to not have the same driver over all Twisted Metal games. *Hammerhead is the only contestant to have different motives, but their motives are usually simple-minded. Category:Vehicles